


Last Dance

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and T'Pol talk. (06/19/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

> It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves.
> 
> —William Shakespeare

"There were some days, you know, when I was sure it would be the end." Trip leaned back against his chair and stared out at the still stars. How many of them had they visited in their years? How many of them had they missed?

T'Pol watched him silently. The years had progressed slowly, but the wear was existent on his face. She remembered the youthful man she had met over a decade ago, all spirit and smiles. Those first few years had been a ride for her, that was for sure. He had taught her a few things.

His blue eyes met her dark ones, and he smiled playfully. "I'm glad we stayed together."

She raised her chin up and looked him over. His hair was darker, softer, and the lines around his eyes were more pronounced. She would often look in the mirror in her quarters and wonder how she would look if she aged as quickly as the humans around her. T'Pol's beauty wouldn't fade as rapidly as theirs did.

"We had a good crew," she said, her mouth itching into a small smile. She had picked up a few human nuances along their journey, mostly thanks to the engineer who sat across from her. It didn't bother her like it used to.

He nodded and looked back out at the stars. The space station wasn't visible from their window, Trip had made sure of that. Their last dinner together was going to be like it had always been - quiet and only theirs.

T'Pol swallowed hard. She watched his fingers tap idly on the table, the movement making her uncomfortable. Things were coming to a close, and it was affecting her.

"I was thinking of going to Pennsylvania," he said, grinning, "You know, Carbon Creek." He turned back to her and his smile faded. "I've heard good things about it."

She clasped her hands in front of her on the table as she recalled the memory. "You would enjoy it." His eyes were sad as she spoke, and she wanted more than anything to take that from him. She lowered her gaze and watched as he tapped his fingers, the sound barely lifting to her ears. Life on Enterprise hadn't been easy for her. He had been her friend, and she was grateful for that.

"Maybe you could take me."

She kept her eyes on his hand as he moved it to cover hers. The warmth was comforting.

"Okay?"

She looked up at him. He squeezed her hand and smiled, and she allowed herself to return the gesture. The answer was obvious.

"Okay."


End file.
